


Hijack Week 2015 (21st to 27th June)

by sever77



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We can stay up late, swapping manly stories, and in the morning...I'm makin' waffles!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Stories

**Author's Note:**

> We can stay up late, swapping manly stories, and in the morning...I'm makin' waffles!

“Well, when I was little I kept climbing trees, I could do it now if you wanted me to.” Jack was swapping stories with Hiccup, it was making them closer.

“My first sketch was of Astrid, it turned out with disproportioned eyes and the mouth was too high up and I forgot to draw eyebrows- you get the idea.” Jack nodded his head, then started his story, by now, the sun had gone down and it was getting chilly.

“Every time I went outside to play with Emma, she would laugh, I had that many jokes. Even when she was stuck in a tree, I replaced her fear with giggles.”

They sat in silence for a while, watching Toothless's feline antics.

“My leg happened in a car crash. Mum. Was driving. The other driver was drunk.”

“I used to self harm a bit. Talking about makes me hate myself more.”

“We should stop.”

They waited together until it was too cold to stay, then Hiccup coughed and said, “See you at school.” To which Jack nodded his head.

 

 


	2. Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal loser so I think I can handle a werewolf

 “What would you do if I was a werewolf?”

“Jack, stop.”

“What would you do?”

“Throw clothes at you whenever you transform, I saw on a tumblr post that it transforms you back.”

“You're no fun.”

 


	3. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really was born to meet you

 Hiccup's mark looked like ice, it was on his ankle and read “Jack” in an elegant font. Somehow when he saw the white-haired boy everyone knew as 'Frosty', he knew. And the boy whose name must be Jack spotted Hiccup in the crowd and grinned.

Months later and he was contemplating sawing his leg off. The name was mocking him. Jack turned out to be an abuser. Why **his** name was on Jack's chest, he would never know. Maybe he was the one meant to turn Jack's life around, maybe Jack was the huge obstacle in his life that, once dealt with, will show him a better life. Yeah right.

He woke up in the hospital. Jack was missing, good. After a couple of tests, the nurse asked him to sit up. That was when he saw it. A gap below his left knee. Now he was worried for Jack. He started frantically asking for him, but no-one would tell him anything. He numbly heard her talking about his leg being shredded, offering to show him a picture. It was a selfie, his leg was in the background.

After a couple of months, they deemed it safe for him to go home, with a prosthetic on his leg. Then he tried to ring Jack. He couldn't get through. He rang Jack's friend who had kept spilling alcohol over Hiccup's house. Jack was dead. The car went straight through his chest.

 


	4. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crazy about you, and I want you to know if I had the choice of hangin' out with anyone in the entire world or sitting at home with you, eating pizza and watching a crappy TV show, I'd choose you every time

 It was a comfortable night, they were halfheartedly cuddling, secure in the knowledge that neither would leave. They weren't really watching the terrible tv series they had on, Hiccup was focused on Jack and he was focused on the popcorn. They'd watched it enough times to know when the screams happen and when Jack's favourite characters appear. Toothless was napping and Emma was asleep, they had a moment of quiet. Jack gently asked for a kiss, Hiccup agreed then gave him one, languidly.

 


	5. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm scared, Spock. Help me not be

 “Jack, I'm scared.”

“It's okay, everything's going to be okay, um.”

“My leg is stuck!”

“Just count to-.”

A sinister voice took over, “What's a thousand minus seven?”

Hiccup woke up to a sleeping Jack, two o'clock. A nightmare. Maybe he shouldn't watch so many horror movies. His leg was…still gone. Gone for fourteen years.

 


	6. Romantic Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah my dead fiancé can fly...I haven't told my parents about that yet

 “You can fly?” Hiccup asked in his flattest tone.

“Jack Frost, Master of the Winds-” Jack stopped to shiver at a stray breeze, “ _Friend_ of the Winds, at your service.”

“None of our legends said you could fly.” Hiccup said stubbornly.

A short ride later, which gave him insight into how Astrid must have felt initially with Toothless, Hiccup was forced to say that Jack can fly, or some variation of it, it doesn't look like he's got the absolute control of a Night Fury.

“My dead boyfriend can fly.” Hiccup has the glint in his eye that he gets on any new discovery about the world as he proceeded to write it down, with as many specifications as possible.

“Height, approximately fifty metres, duration, unknown, lift-off speed, approximately one metre per second, looks changeable...”

Jack watched him work, not breaking to eat until sundown, when he couldn't see his paper anymore.

 


	7. Soccer Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I didn't notice the way you two looked at each other? I may be old but I'm not blind. I remember that feeling. The spark, the electricity...

 Jack was playing soccer, Hiccup was admiring his body. He'd noticed his face at school when he had to ask for an eraser in art. Since then, he saw him at the skateboard park, in the supermarkets, everywhere but right outside his house. Jack looked over, and Hiccup dropped his head down to his detective novel, blushing. Gobber sighed from his hot dog stand. He walked over to Hiccup and grabbed his arm, dragging him up and towards Jack. He called out,

“Oi, you, white hair. This boy has been gazing lovingly into the back of your head for the last twenty minutes, and I've seen you checking him out when his head's down. Talk it out.” Now they were both blushing furiously. Gobber walked back to his hot dog stand, shaking his head.

“Hi, I'm Hiccup I-”

“You're the cutie that borrowed a rubber from me. Date, is tonight at the movies good?”

“Sure.”

The next month they ran up to Gobber, hand in hand,

“You were right.”

“Of course, I'd never miss that spark, especially not between two young men like yourselves.”

 


End file.
